


Once

by MayGlenn



Series: May's February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [21]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: An Actual Drabble, Childhood Friends, Double Drabble I guess, F/F, Gen, Laughter, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 16:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/pseuds/MayGlenn
Summary: Adora missed Catra’s laugh.





	Once

Adora missed Catra’s laugh.

She laughed loud and long, and she squeaked when she laughed. It made her sound girlish, almost childish, and mischievous, too. Her laugh always had a tinge of wickedness to it—Adora knew this even before she knew what good and bad were, and before she had good and bad readjusted after meeting Glimmer and Bow and the Princesses.

It really only confirmed that Catra was Trouble, but it didn’t make Adora miss her any less.

Her laugh had changed, now, Adora realized, whenever they met again. Catra had tried to make her laughter different: tougher, deeper, more _ha-ha_. Adora still knew her laugh. She still knew it was her.

Catra still squeaked. That was what hurt the most: she still sounded like she did when they were little. It reminded Adora that Catra _was_ still a lost little girl, in many ways. Had she always been lost? What they had...was it ever real, or had it always been part of Catra’s wicked games?

“I miss you, Catra. Please, come back to me. We can be on the same side again, just you and me,” Adora begged. “Like old times.”

And Catra would just laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Twenty-first in the February Ficlet Challenge of 2019. The prompt was "Laughter." The Challenge requires a minimum of 200 words, so I wanted to see what a 200-word fic would look like!


End file.
